fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Heroism/Script
Paralogue 19: Great Heroism Opening *'Percy': Here, Ace! Come to Percy. Come one, come to Percy. Good dragon. You're my only real friend. 'Specially since Pop never visits... (Ace gives a faint roar) *'Percy': Uh? What, Ace? Trying to make me feel better? (Ace gives a loud roar) *'Percy': Golly, thanks a bunch, Ace! You always know just what to roar! You're the best buddy ever. With you as my sidekick, nothing's gonna get me down! I'm done obeying Pop's dumb rules. Which includes staying here in my Deeprealm. Let's get outta here, Ace! (Scene transitions to Arthur) *'Arthur': He must be around here somewhere. PERCY? HELLO? PERCY? Oh, my son! My offspring! Oh, sidekick, not yet old enough to kick at my side! Why would you leave our most secret of lairs in your Deeprealm? Ew, oogie. Dragon dung, whizzing past my heroic brow? A close call. But where'd it come from? *'Percy': ... *'Arthur': Percy! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Leaving the secret lair? Clearly, you must have gotten lost. No need to worry. I'll have you back home in a flash. Must say it's nice to see you, Son. It's been a while. I hardly recognize you. *'Percy': ... *'Arthur': Hmm? What's eating you, Percy? Come on, out with it. *'Percy': I hate you, Pops. *'Arthur': Huh?! *'Percy': All your talk about justice... How just is it to never visit me? You're...you're... You're a villain! You're my worst enemy! You're my... You're my archnemesis! W-w-waaaaah! (Percy leaves) *'Arthur': Never fear, Percy. Pops is here! (Yeesh! What's gotten into him? Archnemesis?!) Ahoy there, friend! *'Mercenary': Ha. Friend? I'm no friend to some jerk who makes kids cry their eyes out. *'Arthur': Ha Ha! You've fallen into the covered pit of misconception, stranger. Here, I'll help you out before you're gored upon the spikes of wrongheadedness! That was no kid. That was my son. My spawn! Fruit of my loins! *'Mercenary': What?! The way he ran off crying? No way. Who are you really villain?! *'Arthur': Evil has met its match! I am Arthur! *'Mercenary': Whuh? No you're not! I recognize you! You're...you're...GAZAK! *'Arthur': No. Your ears must be clogged, friend. Listen up. As I just said... Evil has met its match! I am Arthur! *'Mercenary': What?! You can't fool me, Gazak! I'd recognize that chin anywhere! It's got bandit written all over it! *'Arthur': Oh, um, well... I assure you that my chin is not the graffiti wall of evil. Here, fellow, my son comes back. He'll clear this matter up. *'Percy': Back, evildoer! Return to whatever dark hole of naughtiness you crawled out of! I think that mercenary has you pegged. You ARE Gazak! *'Arthur': Percy! *'Mercenary': Charge, friends! I've found Gazak! Time for this bandit to come to justice! *'Arthur': What? You must be joking. *'Silas': Wow, that really spiraled out of control. We'd better get in there and back Arthur up, I guess. Battle Begins Triggering a Dragon Vein *'Mercenary': What?! You tapped into a Dragon Vein! That means you're...royalty. You're no ruffian! And that makes you ALL— Oh, I'm sorry! Please, spare my life! Here, do you want money? Take this—it's all yours. I bet more troops would do the same, if only they realized... Against Percy Pre-Battle vs. Arthur *'Percy': Let's take 'em out, Ace. All of 'em! Pop's next to go! *'Arthur': Listen up, Son! Your spree of mayhem is over! *'Percy': Justice never loses! And I am on its side! Not you, Pop! *'Arthur': Percy, if you insist on this, you leave me no choice but to fight back! Defeated After Battle *'Percy': *sniffle sniffle* *'Arthur': I'm sorry, Percy. I never meant to abandon you. I just thought you were absolutely safe, so my job was done until you were older. I screwed up on a heroic scale. Please, forgive me. From this day forward, I'd love for you to join me as a sidekick. Or maybe I'll be yours. Whatever—just as long as we're a justice-slinging duo! *'Percy': Uh...really, Pop? Does that mean that you'll come live in my Deeprealm with me? *'Arthur': No, the opposite! You're never going back there. *'Percy': Pop, do you really mean it? I can stay here with you? *'Arthur': It's true! Right here! With me! *'Percy': W-w-waaah... W-w-waaaaaaaaah! *'Arthur': What is it? Did I blunder again? *'Percy': No, I'm just so happy! I didn't want you as my archnemesis, Pop. I really didn't. THIS is what I always wanted. *'Arthur': Ha ha! Father-son bond repaired on the nick of time! (Ace gives a loud roar) *'Arthur': Hmm? Your dragon? What's got him so darn upset? Whoa! Hold on, big boy. Those are your fangs you're bearing over there. *'Percy': Ace, stop! Don't snap at Pops. He didn't do anything bad. *'Arthur': Percy! Your trusty steed is looking at me like I'm a meat platter! *'Percy': Ace! I'm not sad! Happy! You hear me? HA-PPY! We're staying here with Pops. We don't have to live in our Deeprealm! (Ace gives a faint roar) *'Percy': Phew! He's backing off. Good boy! Good boy! *'Arthur': Whoa there! I thought you'd be flossing me out of his teeth soon. Glad we cleared all this up. You and your dragon are most welcome with us! *'Percy': Golly! Thanks a bunch! I can't wait to learn how to be a better hero from you! *'Arthur': Percy, I'm just glad to have you at my side. Now, ready to sock evil in the face? The ol' one-two? Father-son justice? *'Percy': Ha ha! YEAH! *'Silas': Phew! Good thing that all worked out. Hopefully that'll be the last father-son skirmish we ever see in our party... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script